Quand le faux devient vrai
by Lilith Morrigane
Summary: Une mission d'infiltration se présente pour Tony et Gibbs. Pour cette mission Tony se voit rendu son vrai dossier, et donc la possibilité d'être enfin lui-même sans plus se cacher derrière un personnage qui n'est pas qui il est. La couverture de cette mission est-elle une couverture ou alors bien plus que cela ? SLASH Tony/Jethro, léger crossover avec SG-1.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

En tout premier lieu j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

En deuxième lieu je suis désolée d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, je suis dyslexique et j'essaye de faire mon mieux pour en faire le moins possible mais cela n'est vraiment pas évidant pour moi ! Si quelqu'un est intéressé pour devenir mon beta ce sera avec plaisir.

Et pour finir j'aime les comm cela me permets de savoir si l'histoire plait et si je dois continuer à publier.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Lilith

Chapitre 1 : La révélation

Vance soupira lourdement dans son bureau il regardait les 12 dossiers et secoua la tête, il devait absolument faire quelque chose, ils avaient un tueur en série sur la plus importante base militaire américaine, et surtout celle qui formait les équipes d'opérations spéciale. C'était la seule base qui réunissait tous les corps de l'armée, il soupira lourdement. Il savait parfaitement qu'un remaniement des services de l'armée avait lieu en se moment. Il avait eut trois jour de réunion avec l'Etat Major, qui l'avait informé qu'il allait réunir les trois agences fédérale militaire pour n'en former plus qu'une. Il n'y aurait plus d'agence d'enquête pour un seul corps d'armée, mais une agences fédérale pour tous, ainsi l'agence deviendrait plus importante et pourrais peut être enfin rivalisé avec les autres agences. Il avait était désigné pour être le directeur de cette nouvelle agences, il aurait trois sous directeur, qui s'occuperaient de chaque branche, ainsi ils s'occuperaient des opérations dans les corps d'armée ou ils étaient spécifié, et les équipe allaient devoir mélanger plusieurs corps d'armée. Il sourit il trouvait que c'était une bonne idée, ils allaient changer de locale, ils allaient avoir un immense bâtiment près du pentagone, il avait était monté d'accréditation aussi pour atteindre comme tout les directeur d'agence la plus haute du pays. Il avait était surpris que durant la réunion les modifications de l'agence n'avait pas était la seul préoccupation de l'Etat major, ils avaient parlaient aussi, des deux meilleurs agents que le NCIS possédé, qui était Gibbs et à sa grande surprise Dinozzo. Il revit la discussion

_Léon était assit autour de la table avec l'Etat Major ainsi que le président, et après les décisions prise sur la nouvelle agence, le chef de l'Etat Major dit :_

_-Bien bien, mes amis nous allons passer à une conversation plus sympathique maintenant, nous allons parler de Gibbs et de Dinozzo._

_Vance s'étrangla et demanda :_

_-Qu'est ce qu'i parler sur mes deux agents ?_

_Le chef de l'Etat Major rit et dit :_

_-Beaucoup de chose, vraiment beaucoup de chose. La première est la réhabilitation de Gibbs au corps des Marines, je veux dire nous savons tous pourquoi il est partie et nous sommes tous d'accord que c'était une raison plus que valable à cela. Donc nous avons décidé de le déclaré non comme démissionnaire, mais comme Marines retraité, il faisait partit des opérations spéciale des Marines durant des années. Donc il est reconsidérait comme un Marines à partir de maintenant, et avec tous les services rendu à la nation durant son temps de travail au NCIS nous avons tous décidé de lui donner le grade moyen que la plupart des Marines atteigne après autant de temps de services qui est le grade de Lieutenant Colonel. _

_Vance s'étrangla est- ce dit que c'était la meilleur récompense que l'on pouvait donner à Jethro plus que toutes les médailles du monde entier. Tout l'Etat Major donna son accord, et le Chef de l'Etat Major dit :_

_-Bien passons à Dinozzo, que pourrions nous dire de Tony, en dehors que nous lui rendions son dossier réel ? Je pense qu'il serait heureux de pouvoir récupérer son passé, et arrêté de se faire passer pour un ancien policier non ?_

_Tous l'Etat major rit de bon cœur et l'un d'eux dit :_

_-Oh je pense que si nous ne le faisons pas nous allons encore avoir notre cher O'Neill sur le dos, et personnellement 8 ans de Jack me rabattant les oreilles est une période bien assez longue ainsi pour moi._

_Tous l'Etat Major rit à nouveau et le Chef de l'Etat Major soupira et dit :_

_-Bien alors nous réintégrons Dinozzo ?_

_Vance écarquilla les yeux et demanda :_

_-Il a démissionné de quoi est pourquoi ?_

_Le président sourit et dit :_

_-Tony a toujours était une tête burlé autant que son partenaire, Tony a intégré l'air force quand il a eut 18 ans, sortit major de sa promotion de l'école de l'USAF, à 18 ans, il a intégré les Black op par la suite, ou il a était jumelé à Jack O'Neill. Je suppose que leur chef à l'époque était suicidaire pour les mettre en tant que partenaires ses deux là. Ou un génie qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Cela dit, Tony est Jack ont étaient les meilleurs éléments que nous n'avons jamais eut à l'USAF, et ensemble c'était un tandem plus que de choc, ils étaient incroyable, aucune mission leur résistait. Mais par contre suivre les ordres n'étaient pas une chose ou ils étaient particulièrement doué. Ce sont deux têtes brulées qui font ce qu'ils pensent devoir faire, ordre ou pas. Et sur la dernière mission, ils ont simplement refusé d'obéir aux ordres, Tony à refusé tout net de faire la mission, ils à était menacer de se faire radier de l'USAF. Et il a simplement accepté de se faire radier, et l'Etat major de cette époque tellement en colère contre lui a fait disparaitre son dossier pour lui donner le dossier que vous lui connaissiez. Jack, n'a pas eut à faire face à cela vu qu'il ne pouvait partir sans son partenaire. Donc Tony eut un dossier de flics, il a était envoyé à la crime de Baltimore, et il a appris le métier d'enquêteur la bas. Il n'est jamais revenu sur la décision, et a fait un trait sur sa carrière de militaire juste pour refuser un ordre de mission._

_Vance écarquilla les yeux, Dinozzo était un ancien militaire, un militaire radié ? Dieu qu'avait était les ordres donnés pour déclencher une telle réaction chez Dinozzo. Le chef dit :_

_-Et il avait interdiction de dire quoi que se soit sur son passé militaire sinon il était bon pour la cours martiale et surtout bon pour la prison militaire._

_Vance sourit et se dit que finalement il aimait bien Tony, il avait du cran, il avait tenu tête à l'Etat Major, avait accepté sa punition de désobéissance sans broncher, et ainsi couvert en prime son partenaire. il réalisa que quand l'Italien avait les six de son partenaire c'était jusqu'au bout. Il sourit fière de son agent et le chef lui sourit et dit :_

_-Oui il y a de quoi être fière d'avoir un tel homme sous vos ordres directeur Vance, est surtout de son accable, je veux dire tous le monde dans l'USAF connait de réputation le Général O'Neill, et le Colonel Dinozzo, ce sont des légende pour tous. _

_Vance s'étrangla :_

_-Colonel ? Vous lui donné le grade de Colonel ?_

_L'Etat major rit et le chef dit :_

_-Oh non, nous ne lui donnons pas, nous lui rendons sont grade qu'il avait en partant, lui et Jack, étaient colonel, Jack à simplement eut une rétrogression à lieutenant colonel pour refus d'obéir, mais sans partenaire ils n'ont pas put lui faire plus que cela. Si nous donnons un grade de plus à Tony il serait Brigadier général, et dieu nous avons déjà O'Neill qui est Lieutenant générale. Qui pensaient que cette tête brulé arriverait aussi haut sans écouter les ordres qu'il ne voulait pas entendre et aller a l'encontre si il le jugé nécessaire ?_

_Tous rires de bon cœur. Vance lui était soufflé, Tony Dinozzo, son rigolo d'agent était Colonel de l'USAF, il avait du mal à y croire. Il sourit amusé, en se disant maintenant que ce qu'il voyait au bureau était simplement un personnage, il s'en était douté maintenant depuis un moment mais maintenant il en était sur. Il se dit qu'il voulait le vrai Dinozzo avec eux, et le président dit :_

_-Vous l'aurait Vance, à partir du moment où ne le réintègrerons, et qu'il n'aura plus la menace de la prison militaire àç vie si il dévoile qui il est. _

_Le chef de l'Etat Major dit :_

_-Oui et je ne sais pas ce qui a piqué nos prédécesseur de se passer de lui mais cela était des imbéciles._

_Vance sourit et dit :_

_-Comment nous allons leur dire tout cela ?_

_-Vous leur direz en leur disant qu'ils vont aussi partir sous couverture pour la base de Milton, pour résoudre se cas d'assassina de couple homosexuel._

_Et quel vont être leur couverture ?_

_-Un couple bien entendu._

_Vance rit et dit :_

_-Vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi, en faite, vous attendez que je dise à mes deux agents qu'ils vont devoir jouer les couples ensemble durant une longues période, car cela va être un cas long, ils vont être sous couverture longtemps._

_-Oui, ils vont l'être, j'aimerai être une petite souris pour voir cela, en attendant nous gagnons durant ce temps de instructeurs incroyable pour les nouvelles recru des black et des services spéciaux des marines._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Quand le passé est rendu

Bonjour à tous,

Tout d'abord un grand merci pour les commentaires. Et ensuite j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Donc voici la suite et bonne lecture à tous !

PS : j'aime toujours autant les commentaires ;)

Lilith

**Chapitre 2 : Quand le passé est rendu**

Vance secoua la tête pour sortir de son souvenir quand sa porte s'ouvrit sur les deux hommes, il leur montra les deux sièges et il leur sourit en disant :

-Je vous ai appelé pour plusieurs raisons messieurs.

Tony vit le respect et l'admiration dans les yeux du directeur quand il le regardait et se dit que cela n'était pas bon signe du tout. Il soupira lourdement, et dit :

-Vous nous serviriez deux verres, je sens que nous allons en avoir besoins.

Vance sourit, l'italien avait autant d'instinct que Gibbs, il servit trois verres et leur donna et dit :

-Bien nous allons faire face à une restructuration et de grands changements.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et soupirèrent en concert, Vance sourit et dit :

-Les trois agences fédérales d'investigation et d'OP de l'armée vont être réunies. Pour créé une plus grosse agence pour pouvoir avoir plus de poids face au autres agences. Vous serez notre équipe principale comme toujours, je reste le directeur de l'agence, et j'aurais trois sous directeurs un pour chaque branche de l'armée, nous déménageons au pentagone.

Tony sourit et secoua la tête en se disant que Jack avait raison avec ses bruits de couloirs, il sourit amusé, et Vance le vit et dit :

-Cela n'a pas l'air de vous surprendre Dinozzo !

-Non pas vraiment, j'avais entendu parler de bruits de couloir là-dessus.

Jethro le regarda et dit :

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Eh ! La dernière fois que j'ai voulu te parler d'un bruit de couloir j'ai eut le droit à une claque sur la tête, alors non merci.

Jethro se rendit compte qu'il bridait sans doute beaucoup trop Tony, il soupira doucement, et Vance dit :

-Ce n'est que le premier point de la réunion avec l'Etat major. Le second a été vous deux, nous avons parlé de vous.

Il vit Tony se tendre d'un coup, il avala son verre en intégralité, et se leva et alla se resservir, Gibbs sut qu'il allait découvrir enfin quelque chose de très important sur Tony, il sourit et regarda Vance. Le directeur dit :

-Le chef de l'Etat Major, a décidé d'annulé votre démission Gibbs, et vous a classé comme Marine à la retraite. Il vous a aussi donné comme récompense de vos services à la nation le grade de lieutenant colonel de la marine.

Gibbs écarquilla les yeux et dit :

-Ils annulent, je ne suis plus considérais comme démissionnaire ?

-Non Gibbs, vous ne l'êtes plus vous êtes réintégré au corps des marines, avec beaucoup de grades en plus.

Jethro sentit la joie à cette nouvelle c'était la plus belle récompense que l'on pouvait lui donner, il était heureux à cet instant. Tony le vit et sourit tendrement pour son ami, il était heureux pour lui, car il savait combien les marines voulaient dire pour lui, et surtout que c'était un des plus grand regret de sa vie d'avoir dut démissionner. Il s'approcha et serra son épaule et le regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit, et dit :

-Tu le mérites Gibbs. Tu mérites d'être réintégré.

Gibbs vit la joie pour lui dans ses beaux yeux verts, mais vit aussi du regret dedans et se demanda pourquoi. Vance sourit et dit :

-Quand à vous Dinozzo…

Ce dernier se tendit, Jethro le regarda, il n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi tendu de toute sa vie, il vit l'espoir, mais la peur aussi. Il sourit et attrapa sa main qui était toujours sur son épaule, et la serra pour le soutenir, il ne savait pas de quoi mais il était là comme toujours. Tony le regarda dans ses yeux, et ils eurent une conversation silencieuse, ou Tony lui disait pardon de ne pas lui avoir parlé de se qu'il allait entendre, mais qu'il n'avait pas eut le choix. Et Jethro lui dit qu'il lui pardonnait et qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Tony serra sa main un peu plus avec appréhension de ce que Vance allait dire, et Jethro serra aussi sa main, et Vance dit :

-Vous êtes aussi réintégré Tony, toutes les charges pesant contre vous sont enlevées, votre dossier est rétablie à son origine, et vous n'êtes plus passible de la cours martial et le l'emprisonnement à vie en prison militaire.

Tony arrêta de respirer à cette nouvelle, Jethro lui écarquilla les yeux et regarda l'italien sans comprendre. Son meilleur ami, avait un faux dossier ? Il était un militaire radié ? Il était passible de la cours martiale et de l'emprisonnement à vie en prison militaire ? Dieu qu'avait-il fait ? Toutes ses questions s'arrêtèrent quand il vit les larmes dans les yeux de Tony, et que ses jambes tremblaient, il se précipita et entoura la taille de son bras, et Tony s'effondra contre lui. Il dit à son oreille :

-Respire Tony. Allez s'il te plait respire.

Vance vit la réaction de Tony et dit :

-Bon retour parmi nous Colonel Dinozzo.

Jethro écarquilla les yeux et dit :

-Colonel Tony ?

Il sentit juste le hochement de tête dans son cou, il fallu 5 minutes à Tony pour se remettre de cette nouvelle, et se redressa et dit une fois l'émotion passé :

-Je suis réintégré ?

Vance sourit et dit :

-Oui

-Ils ont enlevé de mon dossier le refus d'obéir à un ordre direct du chef de l'Etat Major ?

Vance rit et dit :

-Oui

Jethro s'étouffa et dit :

-Dieu Tony tu as fais cela ?

Tony plongea dans les yeux bleus et lui fit ce sourire en coin que seul l'homme qui venait le soir chez lui lui faisait, il sourit, et secoua la tête, et dit :

-Tu as refusé un ordre du chef de l'Etat Major ?

Tony rit et dit :

-Oui, refus d'obéir à un ordre directe de l'Etat major, insubordination aussi quand je l'ai traiter de tous les noms et sans doute beaucoup d'autres choses.

Vance sourit et dit :

-Je serai curieux de savoir ce qu'était cet ordre quand même.

Tony soupira et demanda :

-Je redeviens un colonel de l'USAF alors ?

-Oui.

-Je ne suis plus passible de la cours martial et de l'emprisonnement à vie en prison militaire si je révèle que je suis colonel de l'USAF ?

-Non, votre dossier est redevenu votre vrai dossier.

Jethro comprit pourquoi Tony lui avait rien dit, pas un manque de confiance en lui, mais il était passible de la prison à vie militaire si il révélé qui il était vraiment, dieu il avait du vraiment énervé l'ancien chef de l'état major pour une telle punition, et il fini par dire :

-Cela signifie que je vais avoir mon meilleur ami au travail ?

Tony se retourna vers lui et lui fit un immense sourire et dit :

-Pour sur, et je jure que si jamais tu me remets une claque sur la tête, je te la fait manger lieutenant colonel.

Jethro rit et alla serrer puissamment son ami dans ses bras, et dit :

-C'est bon tu es réintégré Tony, et je vois que cela compte tout autant pour toi que pour moi.

Tony sourit et dit :

-Nous sommes des militaires que veux-tu ! Et en plus cela signifie que j'en ai fini avec ce rigolo de Dinozzo je peut redevenir moi-même, et que je peux enfin allé coupé ses foutu cheveux.

Jethro rit de bon cœur comme Léon, et Tony sourit, et dit :

-C'est bon d'être réintégré.

Vance sourit et dit :

-Avant que vous partiez fêter cela et parler entre vous messieurs, nous avons encore à parler. Car vous allez partir en infiltration.

Tony soupira et dit :

-J'en était sur, une contre partie ! Jack n'a pas était assez convainquant je le savais.

Vance rit de bon cœur et dit :

-Vous allez partir à la base militaire de Miltone, ou vous allez être intégré comme nouveaux instructeurs des nouvelles recrues des vos anciennes sections respective, pour vous Gibbs la section des services spéciaux de la marine, et pour vous Dinozzo, les Black OPS.

Jethro regarda dans les yeux verts et rit en disant :

-On a vraiment la même carrière n'est ce pas Tony ?

L'italien rit et dit :

-Pour sur, à par deux trois différences, on est des anciens militaires reconverti en enquêteurs, que veux tu nous sommes fait dans le même bois.

Jethro rit de bon cœur, et Vance dit :

-Votre mission va être de découvrir un tueur en série sur la base, il y a eut 12 mort en un an, il tue tous les deux mois un couple homosexuel depuis la suppression de la loi du DADT.

Tony secoua la tête et dit :

-Dieu que la suppression du DADT est une bonne chose pourtant.

Gibbs sourit et dit :

-Je suis d'accord.

-Alors vous partez la bas en tant que couple ensemble, vous gardez vos vraies identités, et pour tous vous quitté le NCIS pour devenir formateurs poste que l'on vous a donner avec votre réintégration dans vos corps armée respectif.

Tony rit et dit :

-Un couple ?

-Oui, après libre à vous d'inventé l'histoire de votre couple.

-Nous devons donc essayé d'être la nouvelle cible de ce tueur ?

Vance rit et dit :

-Oui, vous devez essayer, ce qui peut prendre un moment vu que le tueur mets deux mois avant de tuer ses prochaines cibles.

Gibbs sourit et dit avec amusement :

-Je vais enfin découvrir le vrai Anthony Dinozzo alors ?

-Apparemment, surtout si je redeviens le colonel de l'USAF. Qui ceci dit en passant Léon, si vous me re-transférait sur un bateau je vous tue. Je n'ai pas choisie l'air force plutôt que la marine pour rien, je me sens tellement mal sur un bateau avec autant de personnes ! Je déteste cela, j'aurai donné tout ce que j'avais pour être avec les gars qui était de l'USAF sur le bateau c'est-à-dire dehors ou dans les airs. Je hais d'être enfermé comme cela.

Léon baissa la tête et dit :

-Je ne le referai jamais Dinozzo vous avez ma parole.

-Bien car sinon je démissionne !

Jethro serra son bras qui était toujours autour de sa taille en disant :

- Jamais je ne te laisserai démissionner Tony.

Ce dernier rit et dit :

-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, je te signale, et pourtant j'ai eut le droit à 4 mois d'enfer.

Jethro sourit tendrement, et Léon se dit qu'ils avaient déjà l'air d'un couple, il se dit qu'il ne serait pas surpris qu'ils découvrent et dévoilent leur vrais sentiments durant cette mission, il savait très bien que beaucoup d'agents parié sur le fait qu'ils allaient sortir ensemble, et les paries n'était pour si oui ou non ils sortiraient ensemble mais quand ! Il secoua la tête amusé, et dit :

-Pas de soucis pour vous de vous faire passer pour un couple ?

Jethro regarda l'italien et sourit en disant :

-Cela va être drôle je le sens.

Tony rit et dit :

-Cela peut être amusant effectivement.

Léon sourit et secoua la tête, et dit :

-Vous êtes vraiment deux hommes très particuliers et singulier, que je suis plus que ravie d'avoir sous mes ordres. Oh et j'ai oublié de vous dire que Tony à était promus chef d'équipe, il a deux solutions, soit il prend une équipe à lui, soit vous travaillé toujours ensemble mais au même rang l'un l'autre, donc Gibbs vous ne serait plus le patron de Dinozzo.

Gibbs regarda Tony, qui lui sourit et dit :

-A toi de choisir, peux-tu supporter d'avoir un égal dans l'équipe ?

Jethro sourit et dit :

-Bien sur, de toute façon si tu deviens au travail mon meilleur ami je ne pourrai pas faire autrement !

Tony sourit et dit :

-Vous avez votre réponse, je reste dans mon équipe.

-Je m'en douté. Préparé vos affaires, vous avez le reste de la journée de libre pour cela, l'infiltration commence demain, vous emménagé dans votre maison sur la base demain.

Tony rit de bon cœur et dit :

-Cela est du rapide.

Gibbs dit :

-En même temps nous devons juste jouer nos rôle pas vraiment de préparation, la seul à faire c'est ce mettre d'accord sur notre histoire de couple.

Tony sourit et dit :

-C'est vrai. Allez Lee partons d'ici.

Les deux hommes quittèrent le bureau, la porte c'était fermé depuis deux seconde, qu'elle se rouvrit sur Dinozzo, qui n'avait plus rien sur le visage du rigolo qu'il avait était jusque là, le regarda dans les yeux, s'approcha et prit les dossiers sur son bureau en disant :

-Je vais avoir besoin de cela.

Vance ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose et mais Tony dit :

-Vance juste une petite précision, ne jouez plus jamais avec moi, j'ai tenu tête au chef d'état major pour refusé un ordre directe alors que j'étais militaire depuis presque 15 ans, ne pensez plus jamais me manipuler ou manipuler mon équipe sinon je jure que j'arriverai sans peine à faire de votre vie un enfer sur terre. Et pour votre information l'ordre que j'ai refusé de suivre était le bombardement d'une zone civile pour faciliter l'avancé de nos troupes.

Vance écarquilla les yeux et dit :

-Le bombardement d'une zone civile ?

Dinozzo sourit doucement en secouant la tête, et dit :

-Je suis un tueur je suis un Balck OPS, vous le savez maintenant, tuer de sang froid ne me fait pas peur je le fait depuis mes 18 ans, mais je refuse de tuer des innocents, je préféré pourrir à vie dans une prison militaire que de le faire !

Léon regarda avec encore plus de respect le plus jeune, il ne s'attendait pas à cela de Dinozzo, Il n'avait vraiment rien du masque qu'il avait montré jusque là. Tony sourit et dit :

-Non je ne suis pas un rigolo, et je connais la face caché de notre armée pour avoir fait le sal boulot avec les OPS durant des années, mais je ne suis pas manipulable, je suis un militaire certes, mais comme Jack mon dossier disciplinaire et plus long que vous ne pouvez imaginer. Et pourtant à ce qui parait nous sommes les meilleurs de l'USAF, comme quoi les moutons n'ont pas la plus belle vie même chez nous. Alors plus de manipulation Léon, et ne pensais jamais que je suivrais un ordre que je pense idiot, ou injustifié, ou injustifiable. Je vis avec ma conscience, et avec les morts que j'ai fait, mais aucun d'eux ne me coute ma conscience.

Léon comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, il hocha la tête, et Tony disparut de son bureau et se dit qu'entre Gibbs et lui, personne ne devrait jamais jouer avec l'équipe première de leur agence, et avec aucun membre de cet dernière. Il sourit se disant qu'il avait là vraiment deux hommes sur qui il pourrait compter.


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'équipe et le début de soi

Bonjour à tous,

Tout d'abord un grand merci pour les commentaires. Et ensuite j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Donc voici la suite et bonne lecture à tous !

PS : j'aime toujours autant les commentaires )

Lilith

Chapitre 3 : L'équipe et le début de soirée

Tony ressortit du bureau du directeur et descendit les escaliers avec un dossier à la main, toute l'équipe était réuni et Gibbs leur parlait déjà, Abby lui sauta dans les bras et dit :

-Que je suis heureuse pour toi Gibbs, tu mérites ta réintégration et ton monté de grade, plus que n'importe qui marines !

Tony s'appuya sur la rambarde aucun d'eux ne l'avaient vu, il avait un tendre sourire sous les félicitations que chacun donné à Jethro, il se sentait enfin libre, il était libre d'être enfin lui-même, on lui avait enfin rendu son identité. Il regarda Gibbs qui disait :

-Ce n'est pas tout.

Abby regardait Gibbs inquiète et dit :

-Cela concerne Tony n'est ce pas ? Il n'est pas encore transféré, hein ? Je veux dire on sait tous que Vance ne l'aime pas, mais pitié dit moi qu'il ne par pas !

Gibbs lui caressa la joue et dit avec tendresse :

-Non, il ne part pas, il reste avec nous. Et il restera toujours avec nous, je ne laisserai pas Vance ou qui que ce soit nous enlever Tony, mais ce que vous devais savoir, c'est que le Tony que vous connaissez n'est pas vraiment qui est Tony. Le dossier que vous avez lu sur lui, n'est pas son vrai dossier. Il n'a pas eut le choix, il ne nous a pas mentit par plaisir, il a était obligé de le faire, sinon …

Tony avança et dit :

-Sinon j'étais bon pour la prison à vie, la prison militaire.

Tous se retournèrent et le regardèrent avec surprise, MacGee bégaya :

-La pison… mi… mili…. Militaire ?

-Oui le bleu la prison militaire !

Ducky regarda Anthony est dit :

-Dieu mon cher enfant qu'as-tu fais ? Pour que l'on te menace de la prison militaire à vie ?

Anthony rigola et dit :

-Refus d'obéir à un ordre directe du chef d'état major et insubordination envers lui, je crois que l'insubordination est car je l'ai traité d'idiot et de connard sans cœur ni conscience.

Tous ouvrir de grands yeux stupéfaits, et Tony continua :

-Pour cela, j'ai été radié de mon poste, j'ai été envoyé comme punition à Baltimore en tant que flics, avec la menace de la cours martial et la prison à vie, si je révélais quoi que ce soit sur qui j'étais vraiment. Et j'ai accepté cela sans broncher pour couvrir les six de mon partenaire, ainsi ils n'ont put que le rétrograder que d'une classe.

Ziva le regarda avec de grands yeux et demanda :

-Et qui es-tu vraiment ?

-Je me présente Colonel de l'USAF Anthony Uriel Dinozzo, ancien des black OPS, et radié pour désobéissance à un ordre directe et insubordination envers le chef de toutes les armées Américaines.

Ziva écarquilla les yeux et dit :

-Colonel de l'Air Force ?

-Oui Ziva, je suis colonel de l'air force, et non ils ne m'ont pas augmenté mon grade, c'est le grade que j'avais quand je me suis fait radié de l'USAF.

Abby regarda Tony, et lui sauta au cou en disant :

-Alors tu as étais réintégré ?

-Oui

-Tu es heureux ?

-Bien sûr ! On vient de me rendre mon identité, et la possibilité d'être enfin de nouveau moi-même !

-Alors félicitation mon colonel, je suis heureuse pour toi, et je crois pouvoir parlé pour tous en disant que nous comprenons tous pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais rien dit.

Tony la serra dans ses bras et dit :

-Merci Abs.

Quand il la lâcha Ducky le prit dans ses bras et dit :

-Mon dieu ! Pour connaitre beaucoup d'entre vous, je sais que cela a du être une torture pour toi, cela à du être tellement dure de ne pas pouvoir être le militaire que tu es !

-Je le redeviens à partir de maintenant.

MacGee tapota son épaule pour le félicité, et Ziva le regarda dans les yeux et il sut ce qu'elle lui demandé. Il dit en hébreu :

-J'ai refusé de bombardé une zone civile pour facilité l'avancement de troupe américaine.

Ziva écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction, autant qu'il parle hébreu, que de l'ordre qu'il avait refusé, elle le regarda avec respect et lui sauta au cou en disant :

-Tu es un homme bien, je suis fière d'être l'amie d'un militaire qui a accepté de sacrifié sa vie, en refusant un tel ordre.

Elle avait dit cela en anglais, et MacGee le regarda avec interrogation :

-Elle m'a demandé quel ordre j'ai refusé de suivre.

Jethro dit :

-J'aimerai le connaitre aussi.

-J'ai refusé de bombardé une zone civile considérée comme dangereuse pour nos troupe, et qui aurait permis une avancée plus rapide.

Abby mit sa main sur sa bouche, MacGee regarda Tony avec respect, et Ducky sourit avec tendresse, et Jethro dit :

-J'aurai fait la même chose que toi. Mieux vaux sacrifier la vie que nous avons plutôt que de faire cela.

Tony hocha la tête, et Ziva fut fière de lui, et le regarda et ouvrit de grands yeux en disant :

-Mon dieu ! En faite, je suis sur que tu me bas au corps à corps, si tu es un black OPS.

Tony sourit et lui caressa le visage en disant :

-Je te promets de te laisser encore gagner mon petit ninja.

Elle fit la moue, et il lui sourit tendrement, et dit :

-Si vous me permettait, le temps que Gibbs vous explique tout le reste, je vais partir chez le coiffeur et je vais surtout allé bruler tous ses vêtements de donjuan que je ne supporte absolument pas, pour retrouver ma vraie gare de robe. Je reviens d'ici une heure.

Gibbs rit de bon cœur et hocha la tête.

Une heure plus tard Tony était dans l'ascenseur et se sentit bien à nouveau, il avait ses cheveux coupé court, il avait un jean noir qui lui allait parfaitement, une chemise avec un marcel en dessous, une veste en cuir par-dessus, et ses dog tags qui avaient retrouvaient leur place autour de son cou. Il avait le téléphone portable sur son oreille et entra dans l'enclos sans regarder autour de lui en riant avec Jack au téléphone. Abby regarda Tony arriver avec la bouche ouverte, effectivement à cet instant il n'y avait pas à douté cet homme était un militaire, tous son être disait qu'il l'était, sa tenue corporel, sa coupe de cheveux et la musculature de son corps, elle vit les dog tags pendre à son cou, elle sourit. Jethro lui était émerveillé, il n'y avait effectivement pas à douté cet homme était un militaire, et un militaire de l'USAF, il avait la tenue de rebelle que les militaire de l'USAF adoré tellement, celle qui faisait que les miliaire de l'USAF était connu comme les bad-boy de l'armée. Il sourit amusé, la coiffure courte lui allait merveilleusement bien, il entendit Tony dire :

-Tu n'auras qu'à venir nous voir à la base un de ses soirs, je suis sur que Lee sera content de rencontrer mon ancien partenaire. Mais tu te portes bien quand tu viens, et tu ne me sèmes pas dans la maison des jouets Simson sinon cette fois si je te les fais manger générale ou pas.

Jethro sourit, et se dit que Jack devait être le seul lien qu'il avait gardé toutes ses années, même s'ils avaient du être discret là-dessus. Tony dit :

-Je te laisse, je suis au bureau, je te rappel pour te dire quel soir tu peux passé à la maison, et emmène moi ta cher et tendre si tu peux, j'ai atte de revoir Sam.

Jethro sourit doucement et regarda l'italien qui posa son téléphone dans sa poche, posa son sac sur le sol et son casque de moto. Jethro rit et dit :

-Moto vraiment ?

-Hey! Je suis un USAF, lequel d'entre nous n'a pas une moto, et aime conduire bien trop vite ? Pour retrouver au sol la sensation de voler. La première chose que je ferai en arrivant sur la base, et d'aller me faire un vol d'essaye avec un des bébés qu'ils ont là-bas, je rêve de revoler depuis ma radiation, c'est ce qui me manque le plus. C'est comme si on t'interdisait de navigué marine.

Ziva rit en se disant qu'elle aimait bien plus ce Tony là. Gibbs leur avait dit que Tony avait maintenant le même titre que lui, mais qu'il restait par choix avec l'équipe car ils étaient une famille, et refusé sa propre équipe, et que donc le reste d'entre eux devaient maintenant traiter Tony comme chef d'équipe, et comme ils traitaient Gibbs. Tous avaient accepté avec plaisir, car aucuns d'eux ne voulaient que Tony parte de l'équipe. Il leur avait expliqué la mission d'infiltration sur laquelle toute l'équipe travaillerai à partir de demain. Tim lui regardait avec admiration l'homme qui l'avait formé, peut de gens aurait été capable de refusé un ordre quel qu'il soit, tout en sachant qu'ils perdaient leur vies et leur identités. Mais cet homme avait fait cela pour des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et pour cela il respectait infiniment Tony. L'italien sourit et dit :

-Bien nous partons Lee ? Je veux dire nous avons nos cartons à faire.

Gibbs accepta, et ils partirent. Ils se mirent d'accord pour se retrouvé le soir chez Jethro afin d'être d'accord sur leur couple et de lire les dossiers. Jethro rentra chez lui et fit les cartons qu'il aurait besoin. Léon avait dit de faire les carton pour 6 mois, il soupira lourdement, maintenant il avait peut être 4 mois pour apprendre qui était vraiment Tony, voir si il l'aimait vraiment, et voir si ils étaient compatible ensemble, c'était la meilleure mission qu'il avait eut, car c'était une mission qui lui permettait de voir comment cela se passerait si il était vraiment avec l'homme qu'il aimait, et si tout se passé bien il était sur d'une chose, c'est qu'il dirait ses sentiments à Tony. Il sourit, il était heureux car déjà il savait que Tony comprenait son côté Marines mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais pensée, il était aussi un militaire dans l'âme, certes pas le même genre de militaire que lui apparemment, mais un militaire quand même. Il sourit car tous les deux représentaient parfaitement bien leur corps militaire. Les marines étaient connu pour leurs règles strictes, très ordonné et autoritaire. Les militaire de l'USAF étaient connu pour leur côté rebelle, indomptable et grande gueules. Il sourit amusé, il aurait du savoir que Tony était un membre de l'USAF, il en avait tous les caractères, il était une tête brûlé, il avait atte de rencontré son ancien partenaire, il voulait connaitre l'homme qui avait passé 15 ans de sa vie avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il sourit heureux, car il n'avait rien récolté sur le passé de Tony jusqu'à maintenant. Aujourd'hui, il avait compris pourquoi, mais même senior ne savait rien de son fils sur son enfance. Il soupira lourdement. A 19h sa porte s'ouvrit et Tony apparut et le regarda avec un grand sourire et Jethro se dit qu'il avait du faire des ravages sur les bases où il avait été posté. Il sourit et dit :

-Tes cartons sont faits ?

-Oui, et les déménageurs sont venus les chercher, tu as emmené du bois ?

Gibbs rit car Tony le connaissait trop bien, et Tony dit :

-Il y a un double garage. On pourra en avoir un chacun, comme cela on pourra faire se que nous faisons pour nous détendre chacun.

Il regarda Tony et demanda :

-Besoin d'un garage ?

-Oui, je fais de la mécanique pour me détendre, j'achète des vieille motos que je démonte et je répare les pièces si elles sont réparables et je remonte la moto, pour qu'elle soit en état de marche.

Gibbs ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et Tony sourit et dit :

-Bah, tu pensais être le seul à avoir un hobby qui prenait beaucoup de temps et de place ?

Gibbs rit et dit :

-Apparemment non je ne suis pas le seul.

-En plus il faut bien que nous emmenons beaucoup de choses ! Il faut faire croire que nous emménageons définitivement là-bas, et en vu que ce n'est pas moi qui porte, j'ai pris beaucoup de mon bazar du garage !

Gibbs sourit, Tony avança vers la table basse et posa la pizza ainsi que les bières. Jethro s'assit et dit :

-Bien alors parlons de la mission. Notre couple ?

A suivre …


End file.
